Randomness of a Fan
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: What thoughts were they really thinking off, better yet what they have in mind. Let's get to know them more with the different situations they are put through. Random drabbles about NaLu
1. Dense

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Ahhh.. She looks so pretty with that smile of hers. Why does she always make the room bright? And here I am staring at her from afar, I'm sure others don't notice it. And who am I looking at you ask? Well there's only one person I'd stare at until I grow tired of, which is never. Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia. She's my best friend. A blonde haired beauty I tell yah. Her chocolate orbs will hypnotize you without her doing anything. Her smile is dazzling enough as the sun itself. Let's not forget her hourglass figure. Oh trust me I'm not forgetting that at all.

Have I ever said that she's absolutely a sweetheart? She'll take care of you, laugh at those stupid jokes. Ah! I know what you're thinking. Doesn't she always shout at you or punch you? Oh dear friends that's just part of her charm. Yes she'll nag and punch or kick you with those hidden strengths she has but, she'll also be the one to fix you up! Which is also a good thing because when she's close, Oh dear Mavis! She smells absolutely divine. No! Shut up! I know you don't get it but hey that's how dragon slayer's nose works! Why do you think I always want to be close to her?

"Ne Natsu~ you should stop stealing glances at Lucy, she might think you're a creeper~" Lisanna said teasing me as she pointed out what I was doing. I hear Mira giggling as she polished a glass; Erza had a knowing smile while she ate her strawberry cake. Gray that ice bastard was laughing his ass off. Really they're nakama, I love them but, they are absolutely annoying. And yes this is coming out of my mouth, the great Salamander's mouth.

"Tsk. Shut up guys and leave me alone" I retorted as I returned to watching Lucy. Who was happily chatting with Levy about a book, again. I really don't know why she prefers books than me. That weirdo getting all hyped up about a fictional character, when I on the other hand will happily serve her. Now I know you're thinking is this really Natsu? The _NATSU_, the guild's number one destructing machine, that happens to be the densest person alive?! Yes. I'm that _NATSU._

I'll tell you one thing that you need to remember. I'm not really dense. I'm just acting like one. Why? Well because it gives me the advantage on Lucy. She baby's me and I take it like the greedy little kid I am. But, trust me I don't want her babying, heck! I've love to _do_ things to her, at night, in her lovely bed. Oh! Anyway~ as much as I'd love to ramble on about the girl of my dreams I'm going to go back on my previous statement. I am not dense. Period.

Oh! I almost forgot! I love Lucy! Yes the blonde bombshell of Fairy Tail! My best friend and also my secret crush. Well she's my girl and I'm not planning on letting any guy have her. She's smart but I do wonder why she doesn't see that I like her.

"LUSHII~ I don't feel so good~" I whined plopping my head on her shoulder, while my arms wound around her slim waist. Levy looking at me in a suggestive way. I just stuck my tongue out at her which she just laughed at.

"Ehh? Do you want to go home Natsu?" she asked of so softly, completely oblivious to mine and Levy's childish exchange. Damn! I just love how she says my name. And how she always runs her fingers in my hair like petting a cat, which is what she was doing exactly right now. Did I mention that she looked worried? Oh who cares? It's my own little happiness having her sole attention anyway!

"Can we?" I asked pouting, my eyes wide and shiny. Yes a puppy-dog way of mine, I always get her this way. This or using a whiny baby voice.

"Sure, besides I wouldn't want you getting sick now before we go shopping right?" she asked sweetly.

"Wait! S-Shopping!?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow we go shopping! And you're coming with me!" she exclaimed pulling me out of our seats and heading to the door. Okay this wasn't what I had exactly in mind. Lucy and shopping was hell. Always.

"You know what! I actually feel good! So I'll just go!" I said pulling away from her and turning to walk back to my house. Of course Lucy just had to pull my arm back, her hold iron strong. Damn this girl had strength that she doesn't really use in battle. A total weirdo I tell yah.

"You're not going anywhere! Since you're better we'll just go shopping now!" Happily pulling me towards the direction of the shops here in Fiore.

"NO!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I read somewhere that Hiro said Natsu actually has feelings for Lucy. So this is how this chapter came into mind.

I am utterly disappointed with myself because I have no idea what to do next with my other stories! So this is why it's time to make drabbles!

Leave a review ne? ^w^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Winter

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hate Winter season? I mean really what's there to like about the season? I think Summer is much better than it.

"Hey Luce why do you love winter so much when you're shivering like a leaf?" I asked my blonde haired partner beside me. We're here at the guild sitting side by side. Well she did sit awfully close beside me. Come to think of it, almost everyone in the guild called for me. Or was it my awesome fire magic.

"S-Shut up N-Natsu!" She said as her teeth harshly bumping against each other. Her teeth were chattering almost all day. Ever since winter started she's been like that. And what the hell was with her clothes? They were thin and almost see-through. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but really she should be wearing thick ones.

"I'll go get you a blanket" I said standing up from my seat and started heading towards Mira at the bar. To my surprise Lucy pulled on my shirt before I got away from where we sat. Her face was flushed, her hands were cold and I could see her lips white. She looked cute but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Please don't go, you're warm enough" she whispered softly. I swear her face turned another shade of red as she said those words. Oh~ now I'm starting to like winter.

"Okay" I sat beside her again, pulling her a little closer to me. I thought she would punch me like she usually does, but instead she moved closer like really close that I felt her cold skin against mine.

"Damn it Luce, you're freezing" I hissed wrapping an arm around her waist. I don't really know what came over her but I'm thanking dear Mavis. She slipped her left leg on top of my right leg, pulling herself to sit on my lap, her arms winding around me, tucking her face at the crook of my neck.

"You're warm" she moaned against my neck. I think my brain had froze bite because I couldn't think straight anymore. This girl were pulling on my nerves to the point of me wanting to slaughter her in warm kisses.

"Lucy we're at the guild" I whispered in her ear. My arm wrapping once again on her waist, while the other soothed her hair. She was breathing against my shoulder.

"I don't care you're so warm, Natsu" she whispered snuggling against me. I sighed at how childish she's being with her not caring at all what the guild thinks. And by the looks of the other members who had grinning, smirking and awe-struck smiles and eyes. I could guess they think we're together, which is not. Yet.

"Weirdo, come on let me see your face" I said pulling her away in arms length. Her face was still flushed but she wasn't that cold anymore. Her skin returned back to its original pink-white color. Her nose was still red. Lucy the red nose, I laugh. Although her lips were still a little cold looking. As if she was reading what I was thinking, her cute little tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"Hey Luce need some help with that?" I asked looking at her eyes, then her lips. A smirk on my lips when I see her turn red again. Really she's just too adorable.

"P-Pervert!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I couldn't sleep at all! It's 6:30 AM here in the Philippines! and here I am alive and awake! I haven't slept yet =_=

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Pairings

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Ever thought why people tend to ship from NaLi, NaZa and others to NaLu? Well here are certain reasons why _we_ ship this great pairing.

Let's see...

Natsu different girls around him (Erza and Lisanna). Lisanna as a precious childhood friend he even cried for her when she _died_, while Erza has been a longer friend to Natsu. Before Lucy came in.

Even thou Team Natsu has two girl members (Erza and Lucy), Natsu happens to spend more time with Lucy albeit keeping her safe. Even thou he is scared shitless from the mighty _Titania_.

And the fact that Natsu saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven, well you could say they have more 'romance' related times together. On a side note Erza obviously loves Jellal, a reason why NaZa will never be. Two, Erza is more like a big sister for Natsu. Again voicing out that NaZa will never be! Also Natsu is strong and so is Erza, there's no balance when both are strong. And yes I absolutely am not supporting NaZa! Besides they also look about the same height or I think Erza is a little bit taller than him, so NO!

Now onto NaLi

The biggest discussion is between this couple and NaLu. The thing is I'm certain enough that Lisanna supports them (NaLu). Here's why:

During the S-class trial, Lisanna pointed out to Lucy that _she should stay by Natsu's side. When the comrades he trusts are near him, Natsu gets even stronger_. Plus I vaguely saw Laxus petting her on the head during that Arc. Hence I think she supports them, why would she even hint that to her if she doesn't support them.

Another thing is about that dance practice (Ep. 125) when Natsu was practicing with Lucy he was okay, but when Lisanna changed who was a surprise that her dancing was similar to Erza's. He denied practicing with her but ended up practicing with her much like how Erza forces herself to others.

Now another is about that episode 163. The thing about her running to Natsu wearing that wedding dress was nothing really. I mean she just laughed when Lucy and Loke bumped into Natsu, then ended up with Natsu complaining to Lucy to get off him.

There aren't really that many episodes about NaLi, just a little bit when she came back from Edolas.

And why NaLu of all?

Natsu and Lucy have _had_ many moments together. They are adorable to see together and I'm sure Mira could attest to that. There's the trust and friendship with their relationship, and isn't trust the most needed in a _relationship?_

When Lucy was captured by Phantom Lord (Ep. 21) Natsu came running to her rescue (Ep. 22) And I'm not planning on typing what episode had the NaLu moments ok? There's too many.

When Lucy _went home_ (Ep. 29) Team Natsu came running to _bring her back_. Which wasn't really the case, and I heard Happy say that "You were sobbing too, Natsu", well I can say I saw a blush on his face.

There was also the time when Lucy was sick he uprooted a sakura tree and sent it down the river in front of her house. Don't forget the whole time they had the Hanabi event Natsu was all sad and thinking about Lucy.

Then comes the Edolas Arc when Lucy stopped Natsu to attack the people of Edolas (Sugar boy and what's his name) plus when he was thrown behind the bars and asked where was Lucy, which he didn't like the answer. Let's just say that he gave them an indirect death threat with I'll burn you to ashes.

Then there was the ball when they came back after the time gap they were trapped in Fairy Sphere. Ohh! Have I also said about the Natsu avenging Lucy after her battle with Minerva in the water dome? Well sure he avenged her with his fight with Rogue and Sting, but he go to Lucy after his battle between them. Plus Lucy really trusted him that'll he'll win it no matter what happens.

Anyway Natsu and Lucy has a special bond that happened to grow throughout the series and manga. And I can guess that Mashima is planning on making them an item in the future but for now we, the fans, are entrusted to support which ever pairing we like.

And as for me I love and fully support NaLu!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And once again NaLu's relationship has bugged me because I'm really _really _missing the anime! When will they be back? ;(

Trololo! It's too hot! Well here's another drabble of mine~ By the way, the next chapter for 'His Obsession' is under the process of typing.

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Someone like you

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

We've known Erza for being down right blunt most of the time. Although ever since the first encounter with her and Lucy well she was asked to guard Gray and Natsu by Mira. Now the time they fought against Eisenwald, they were mostly acting like a team. And yes Erza had just noticed it at some point when she suggested a mission to Lupinus.

They've formed a team with 4 members well 5 if we include Happy. And yes the three are destructing machines which leaves Lucy the most level headed person in their team, to _try_ and keep the three out of trouble. Although she fails miserably at it, she still loves the three idiots.

Sure she was happy to be included in the strongest team in Fairy Tail, she still had her doubts. And quite frankly Natsu might have indirectly confessed to her that time.

"But do you really want someone like me?" Lucy asked doubting herself. Out of the blue Natsu downright proclaimed, "Not someone like you…" He leaned in towards her, an encouraging grin on his lips, "Someone that _is_ you_,_ Lucy!" Gray could be clearly seen watching the two. Of course Happy agreed with an "Aye!".

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu added, grinning widely at her. While Lucy processed the words, she didn't know that she was already slightly blushing. And get this I'm sure Mira heard it and was already thinking. _They're gonna be a couple one of these days._

See? Even Natsu could say the most romantic things even if it's friendship wise. I'm sure his indirect confession will one day be known and understood by the blonde herself. They're just too cute not to be considered a couple, ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

The power of NaLu! By the way… this is episode 30, haha! Although it was short, it just remained in my head. So what better way to show everyone that NaLu had started a long time with these kind of chapters ^^

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
